


Anticipation

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [8]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Strong Language, Vibrators, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was getting tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Jess was frustrated.  
  
She liked to think it was understandable. If you went as long as she had without anything more than lightly tapping second base, you’d be a bit testy too.  
  
It probably didn’t help that the current object of her affections automatically came with capital-D Drama in the form of his ex-girlfriend, her ex-best friend. It was like something straight out of a Dr. Phil episode.  
  
Or maybe more like something from Jerry Springer.  
  
But frustration did things to a girl, especially the kind that respected their boyfriend’s hesitation towards activities of a sexual nature. It did things like drive her to websites on the internet that her parents didn’t need to know about; to buying the kind of items that get shipped in inconspicuously marked boxes so as not to seem out of place.  
  
That, in a nutshell, was how Jess got her first vibrator.  
  
It was meant to be more of an aid than anything else. Something to help when her imagination couldn’t quite get her there. But that wouldn’t be a problem. So what if she hadn’t had sex in months? So what if she’d barely gotten a hand on her breast since her last boyfriend, who’d she’d last seen a year before? Didn’t matter. She had a fucking _great_ imagination.  
  
That was how Jess ended up masturbating furiously on her bed on a Saturday night after her date with Mike.  
  
Normally, there would be whining. Moaning. Writhing. What could she say; even when she was totally alone she felt the need to put on a show. Call it a good performance for any ghosts in the room.  
  
(Alright, now she was thinking of Hannah and Beth and that was not even a little conducive to sexy-times.)  
  
But anyway, tonight was not normal. Tonight there was no moaning, only the odd grunt every now and then, the sort that would have embarrassed her if she had a partner. Tonight there was no writhing, only the sharp jerks of her hand and hips. This wasn’t something for fun, this was something for sheer fucking frustration.  
  
 _Fuck Emily_ , she thought as she remembered Emily intruding on her and Mike when he’d _finally_ let his hand drift a bit higher than her waist for once.  
  
 _Fuck Mike_ , she thought as she remembered Mike bringing their make-out session short after discreetly patting his back pocket and realizing he didn’t have any condoms and that anything further would probably end with him at the end of her dad’s shotgun.  
  
_Fuck **me**_ , she thought as she remembered the dozens of little almost-moments they’d had over the last few months and raged over how for one reason or another they’d never gone beyond “almost”-  
  
When she came, it was with a low growl. Unfortunately, it did very little to release the tension from her body.  
  
 _That’s it_ , Jess grumbled to herself, irritably reaching for the towel on her nightstand. _Come the Blackwood trip, we are fucking. Period. End of story._  
  
-End


End file.
